1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linkage mechanisms for openable automobile roof panels, and in particular to lifting linkages for upwardly pivotable vent panels arranged in the roof structure of automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various lifting linkages for upwardly pivotable roof vent panels are known from the prior art. In most cases, they consist of spring-loaded levers cooperating with telescoping lifting legs.
Another prior art mode of opening a roof vent panel suggests a downwardly slanting pocket in the area of the forward portion of the panel, into which the vent panel can be moved under a pivoting motion.